mml3_project_servbotsfandomcom-20200214-history
Servbot 617
This is interesting. Miss Tron really does seem to want to get to know all of us. She's really pulling her weight and giving it 100%! Oh. I suppose I should introduce myself. I am Servbot 617. I like it. It's a nice number. It isn't too significant or anything, but... there aren't any other Servbots running around with the number 617, so it's nice. Hm. Tron and that blond girl are fighting again. Thank Teisel that Miss Tron never looks this way... I'd be in sooo much trouble. Slacking off, she'd say. I respect her, and she is responsible, and whatnot, but I fear and question her methods of... punishment...? I'm not particularly powerful or strong or anything, what does she expect me to do, though... hmm. It isn't an issue though. She never looks this way anyway. Anyhow, I've been listening in on their conversations, Miss Tron and that blond girl... clearly a compromise of sorts would be key. Tron is going on about cost, while the blond girl is insisting on some really powerful engine. She says it could cut the time to... where are they going again? Some far away place. Well, she says this engine could cut the time it takes to get there in half. Perhaps there would be a cheap engine that could... oh... cut out a quarter of the time that gets there? Or... we're pirates, we could always just steal that really good engine. I don't dare voice my opinions though, oh no... I don't wanna get caught... I don't wanna go through what some of the other Servbots have... it's painful just thinking about it... oh no... Augh, they're yelling again. Ooh, blondie's starting to stand up for herself. This is new. ...I think they found a way to yell even louder. Gaaaaaaaah. Wait... I really hope Tron doesn't look at this. Uhhhhh. Oh dear Teisel. Um. Uh. I'm panicking here. Uh... maybe she won't look at this. She's wasting all her time anyway yelling at blondie here anyway. Yeah. But... what if she looks at this after she finishes yelling at that girl...? Maybe she won't. Yeah. Uh. I think I'll just gaze outside. Yeah. I'm glad that this room has a window. Ooh. A bird. What is that... it's really big... do birds have glowy eyes? Or one eye rather. One glowy eye. One red creepy looking glowy eye. I would not want to be near that thing. I... think it's looking at me. What is that thing? ...there it goes. I feel sorry for anything or anyone that gets near that thing. I wonder if that blue boy that Tron... dislikes but doesn't really... will meet up with that bird. What was his name... NegaMan? NegaMan. Or was it MegaMan? I think it was MegaMan... MegaMan sounds nicer. He'd probably kill that bird. If it is a bird. Poor bird. It's scary, but it doesn't deserve to die. Even with its red creepy looking glowy eye thing. Ooh. This is new. Now those two are yelling about the hull of that rocket. Sounds like... dimensions? Width? Sounds important. I wonder what they are going to do with that rocket anyway. ...wasn't the blue boy... MegaMan... trapped on a moon or something? Maybe they're going to the moon. How will they breathe? Breathe... that's an odd worry... never done it myself. Apparently, things like Tron and blondie have to breathe to live, or else they'll die! And that doesn't sound like much fun. Servbots like me don't really die. We can be fixed. Though I've heard it hurts. I heard it from one of the originals. I mean one of the first 40... 1. I wonder where #41 came from. I haven't seen him, but I heard he looks a little weird. But... anyway... I think I heard that "dying" hurts from... oh... a Servbot in the 20s, maybe #24 or #25? I dunno. Well, I think I'm done with this thing. Oh, and Miss Tron, pleeeaaase don't punish me!! Please? I'll give you my rations. Category:Servbots